Dethclown
"Dethclown" is the seventeenth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on November 26, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Toki has a blossoming friendship with notorious cocaine addict and rock n' roll clown Dr. Rockzo. The Tribunal attempts to use this to their advantage. Plot Toki and Dr. Rockzo take Murderface's car on a joyride, somehow eluding law enforcement. Meanwhile, in Mordhaus, the rest of Dethklok is sleeping in the common room, with Skwisgaar fretting even in his sleep. Dr. Rockzo takes out Murderface's gun from the glove compartment and fires wildly into the air, injuring a Klokateer. They drive through a stained glass pane and an inexplicably placed fruit stand. When they arrive Toki and Dr. Rockzo take off their boots and sneak back into Mordhaus, but Dr. Rockzo wakes Murderface when he tries to return the keys to his pocket. William screams in disgust when the clown whispers "I do cocaine" and Dr. Rockzo harmonizes with his scream. He's a bad influence Pickles and Nathan scold Toki for hanging out with Dr. Rockzo and firing guns wildly, but the message is rather ineffective because Pickles begins saying that guns are really cool. Dr. Rockzo warns Pickles to back off, since "it wasn't Toki's fault" and Skwisgaar orders a Klokateer to smack the clown. This angers Toki, who says that Dr. Rockzo is his friend and Skwisgaar scolds him that Rockzo is not a true friend because Toki could have injured his pinkie finger which would make him unable to play the guitar. The whole band murmur their agreement over their dislike of Rockzo, with Nathan saying "there's no such thing as clowns". Toki says that he is friends with Dr. Rockzo because he makes him laugh. Dethklok glares disapprovingly at both of them, and Skwisgaar yells "we care about you!" Toki defends his choice, saying "it's metal to like clown", to which the whole band disagrees and Toki rebuts that clowns are statistically the most hated of all creatures. Charles ends the argument by saying it's late and offering Dr. Rockzo a ride home, though in reality he tells the Klokateers to "put the boots to him, medium style" which turns out to be a savage beating. After he's told to walk home, Dr. Rockzo steals William's gun from his car. Senator Stampington reveals that the Tribunal has been spying on Dethklok via satellite and they know about Toki's and Rockzo's joyride. General Crozier says that all they know is that "His name is Dr. Rockzo, he's a rock n' roll clown, he does cocaine". The Tribunal decides to bring in Rockzo as a way to get closer to Dethklok. Going Commando Back at Mordhaus, William's bass playing is really off the mark and he reveals that he ran out of clean underwear so he's wearing an uncomfortable bathing suit. Pickles suggests to Murderface to begin "free-ballin'" and his bandmates agree, with Nathan saying that he only wears underwear 60% of the time and Skwisgaar saying that he only wears underwear to be kinky. Later Dethklok is practicing and WIlliam's bass playing has vastly improved. Dr. Rockzo is revealed to already be with the Tribunal, with General Crozier giving him instructions to spy on Dethklok and to watch out for Charles because "he means business". Dr. Rockzo says that he'll do whatever Crozier wants as long as he gets paid. In Mordhaus Murderface is getting praised for the improvement in his music, Skwisgaar even saying that he might let him play for the record (usually Skwisgaar records both William's and Toki's part). The doorbell rings and Toki declares that he invited Rockzo over, much to the disgust of his bandmates. Skwisgaar says that Toki doesn't need to overcompensate, that they'll pay more attention to Toki, but Toki says he'd rather laugh. Nathan angrily yells that they agreed 'no clowns', but Toki responds that "No, we didn'ts agree on nothin', we all just yelled and then he was beaten. That's was our conclusions." Rocking like a clown Dr. Rockzo slides in and begins annoying everyone, though Toki laughs. Charles asks for a private word with the clown and Dr. Rockzo makes fun of his height but he agrees. The CFO accedes that Dr. Rockzo will be visiting Mordhaus since Toki likes him a lot, so he tries to get the clown to sign a confidentiality agreement and pain waiver. The two men have a brief stare down as Rockzo initially refuses, but he changes his mind as he realizes he'll have more spying opportunities. Dr. Rockzo then goes back to Dethklok, bringing a DVD of his own music videos to show them, starting with "I'm Just a Rock 'n Roll Clown". The clown decides to sneak around while Dethklok is watching the video. The whole band hates the video except Toki, though it's unclear whether it's the music or the constant shots of Dr. Rockzo's junk that bothers them. The clown sneaks all over Mordhaus, taking pictures of each of the Dethklok's rooms and ending up in Charles' study, where he manages to open the safe and get his hands on some important looking documents when he gets caught. As Charles confronts him, Dr. Rockzo pulls out the gun he stole earlier and orders the CFO to back off. A shot is heard and William immediately recognizes his "driving gun" and stands up from the hot tub, showing that he had been wearing his shorts the entire time despite his claim of free balling. Rockzo runs away and crashes through a window and more shots are heard as he makes his getaway. Toki smiles and comments "I told you he was funny." As the credits roll, it's revealed that Charles is uninjured and the shot hurt one of security in the arm. As security prepares to chase after Rockzo, Charles tells them to "see where he goes" instead. In the final shot of the episode, Crozier is looking at the information Rockzo got him. Songs featured in this episode *I'm Just a Rock 'n Roll Clown Guest voices Trivia *Oddly enough, the Tribunal was apparently not aware of Dr. Rockzo's past with Zazz Blammymatazz or that his real name is Leonard Rockstein. It's possible they had not been able to unearth this information just a few hours after finding Rockzo. *Toki goes on a dangerous joyride with irresponsible shooting again in Dethrace, but this time with Skwisgaar. *Given how Murderface runs out of clean underwear in this episode and Nathan is seen picking up dirty clothes in Dethcamp, it's possible that Dethklok do their own laundry. Or maybe they sometimes forget they're krillionaires with a literal army of servants. *Crozier gives instructions to his men to exit Dr. Rockzo out of the building without the clown being seen, possibly implying that he acted outside the wishes of the Tribunal again. *Dr. Rockzo does not seem to be working with the Tribunal in any of his subsequent appearances, his relationship with them does not seem to extend beyond this episode. It's possible that, like Dick Knubbler, Rockzo switched his alliance to Dethklok. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1